


Home

by punk_assnerd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DK centric, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Soonwoo - Freeform, Seokmin Centric, This Is STUPID, and this is how i interpret SVT songs, coffee shop AU, im gonna add them as i write and add onto this, so i hope you guys read with an open heart, this is gonna be kind of emo and personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: "Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in."-Robert Frostbasically a Seokmin centric Cafe AU where lost boys find shelter in a little coffee shop oddly named as "Home"





	1. Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing i have ever written that's really close to my heart and i hope that if you can connect to any of these stories, you'll remember that you're not alone.

Seokmin looks up from the book he's reading as the bell above their main door rang, signifying a customer coming in at seventeen minutes passed midnight. Seokmin slips a stirrer in his book as a makeshift bookmark as he puts on his smile and approached the cash register. The guy had a coat on and a beanie on his head which pushes his hair down, covering his eyes. 

"Welcome Home!" Seokmin greeted him with the usual greeting and the guy smiles up at him before going to the high table by the window.  
/He must be a regular here./ Seokmin thought. That specific spot is the one spot in the cafe that's never vacant. It's the one nearest the convenience outlet. Go figure. 

 

The guy took off his backpack and laid it down on the table. He then sheds his coat and his scarf and hung both of on the back of his chair, leaving him in just his sweater and Seokmin was a bit taken back with how slim he actually was. His coat making him look a little bit more heavily built earlier. He then took the blue beanie that matches his scarf off of his head and ruffled his hair and Seokmin internally cooes. He started fixing his hair and he ended up shaking his head from frustration. Seokmin laughs at that and the guy must have heard him because he looks back at Seokmin with an embarrassed smile on before grabbing for his wallet in his bag and heading over the counter.

 

Seokmin has seen attractive people. His bestfriend, Mingyu, and his other bestfriend's(Minghao) boyfriend, Jun, are both models and Minghao always drags Seokmin to their shoots so he wont feel alone. Seokmin had seen famous models and once, even an actor. He's seen tall and pretty guys walk pass him and he'd always look at them dumbstruck. But now it's the same feeling all over. 

 

The guy came up to him, with his curly hair out of his face now, revealing really pretty eyes behind round, thin framed specs, a really pretty and delicate looking nose, and the softest and prettiest lips Seokmin had ever seen. Seokmin wasn't sure if he was just pale from the cold or if his skin was just really fair. Seokmin also has to point out how his jaw and cheekbones look like the drawings Mingyu used to do in his Still Life class. It took Seokmin exactly 3 seconds to compose himself and smile up at the guy as the guy was looking up at the menu behind him.

 

"Uhm, do you guys have, like, items that aren't available at night?" the guy asked, his voice was deep but also soft and kind of mellow. Seokmin smiles and shook his head no.  
"Not really. I can guarantee you that i can make anything you'll order." The guy then smiled wider and Seokmin wants his heart to stop fucking tap dancing.  
"Um, I'd like to apologize in advance," the guy laughed, Seokmin looked concern for a bit before the guy went on, "Uhm but can i have a choco-strawberry-mint latte, an order of french toast, one order of garlic bread, and a slice of your red velvet cake." Seokmin stood still for a second before his mind started working again. The guy blushed a bit and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Sorry." He laughed softly, "I've been travelling since 8 last night and i haven't eaten anything since." The guy said. Seokmin was punching in the order as he looked up at the guy with a smile.  
"Home for the break?" Seokmin assumed the guy was around his age and he's glad the guy just smiled and nodded back. Seokmin told him his total and caught the guy looking at the shelf of books they have for the customers to read. The guy then paid up and then went back to staring at the shelf.  
"You can read them here. If you want." Seokmin voiced out. The guy smiled sheepishly and nodded his head as Seokmin handed him his reciept.  
"Uhm, here. Just wait in your seat and i'll serve it to you. Can i have your name?" Seokmin trailed asked and the guy smiled. Hopefully he realizes that Seokmin really just wanted to know his name considering how the place was empty and he really didn't need his name.  
"Wonwoo." Seokmin smiles at that and says that he'll serve his drink and the cake first so he can eat while Seokmin prepares the other order.  
"Uhm, excuse me." Seokmin was about to turn back when Wonwoo called out to him.  
"Uhm, but is that book, uh..." Wonwoo trailed off, pointing a finger towards Seokmin's book and Seokmin realizes he wanted to borrow it. He smiled sheepishly as he bowed slightly.  
"Sorry, that's not from the shelf." Wonwoo frantically waved his hands in front of him assuring Seokmin that it was okay. Seokmin turned back and started fixing up Wonwoo's order.

 

It took Seokmin a couple of minutes to prepare the drink and to plate the cake and he saw Wonwoo still hunched over the book shelf so he decided to just leave his food in his seat. Seokmin then hurried back to start with the other orders. halfway through frying the french toast he saw Wonwoo go back to his seat with a book in his hand. 

 

It took him another fifteen minutes to get the french toast and garlic bread done and saw Wonwoo reading in his seat and his cake was already almost gone. Seokmin laughs as he sets down the rest of Wonwoo's food.  
"You know, we're not closing down anytime soon. you don't need to hurry." Seokmin jokes. The guy, or rather, Wonwoo started blushing at the statement and Seokmin laughs as he explains again how hungry he was.

Seokmin was about to head back to the counter when Wonwoo called out to him. He was shocked at first at how he knew his name but then he realaized he has his name tag on.  
"Do you... Can i ask you a question?" Seokmin looked confused at first but he then nodded and took the seat beside Wonwoo. Wonwoo finished off the cake and then took a sip of his drink before turning to Seokmin.

 

"Do you like guys?" Seokmin's eyes widened at that and Wonwoo's did too. He must've realized belatedly how his question had sounded.  
"Oh god, no. I'm not, like, trying to hit on you or something. I swear!" Both of them laughed at that and Wonwoo explained.  
"It's just, you see, I'm, uh... not straight. Like, i don't really care about labels and stuff, but i kind of just like people for who they are, regardless of gender, y'know. Some of my friends says that's like being pansexual others say its bisexual and honestly i don't care. And I, uh.." Wonwoo then turned toward his bag. then he looked up at the window and heaved out a deep sigh.  
"I came out to my family a month ago. Through phone." Wonwoo said softly. Seokmin feels his heart soften at what Wonwoo must be feeling right now, he can only guess, of course. He can personally relate how hard it is to say to some people how he's not really into girls but he feels like Wonwoo's situation is more than just that.  
"I'm gay." Seokmin voiced out. Wonwoo turned to face him an they both smile at each other.  
"I came out almost three years ago, i think? My friends knew, my dad told me he kind of felt that i wasn't into girls and that it doesn't change who I was. My mom, though..." Seokmin smiles sadly at the memory.  
"My mom was surprised, to say the least. She started listing out my friends and she kept asking which of them are gay too and which of them turned me gay." Wonwoo grimaced at that and Seokmin smiled.  
"It wasn't the best thing to hear after you open up yourself to the people closest to you, yeah. But we just talked. I told her I've known I was gay ever since I had a crush on Danny Phantom and Jake Long." Wonwoo laughed at that and Seokmin laughed along.

Wonwoo stopped laughing and suddenly had this unreadable face on that Seokmin started thinking maybe what he said didn't help at all.  
"I told my mom that i wasn't straight on the phone because she kept joking that maybe the reason i still don't have a girlfriend at 23 was that i was gay. I told her, 'i haven't had a girlfriend before because i haven't met any girl i'd like to date. Or guy, for that matter'. And that's a direct quote from me." Wonwoo said.  
"I ended the call right after and none of them have contacted me at all ever since. Not even my brother." Wonwoo looked down on his plate and Seokmin can't even begin how hard that must be.  
"And-" Wonwoo choked up and Seokmin smiled sadly at him as Wonwoo tries to hold back his tears.  
"And my dad. My dad was supposed to pick me up from my uni yesterday. But i haven't heard from them for months and I already turned in my key cause i didn't think they wouldn't come so i had no choice." Seokmin decided to put a comforting hand on Wonwoo's back as Wonwoo tries to wipe the stray tears slipping down his cheeks.  
"Wonwoo? Can I give you a hug?" Seokmin asked and Wonwoo looked at him with a really sad look before nodding and letting his tears fall as Seokmin hugs him.

Seokmin stood up and stepped closer to Wonwoo as he wrapped his hands around the others shoulder as Wonwoo laid his head softly at Seokmin's chest. Seokmin wouldn't know what to do if he hadn't had his friends and his family on his back when he came out and his heart hurt at the thought of how Wonwoo might feel scared to go home. He can't even begin to imagine how scared he would be.  
"What about your friends, then?" Seokmin asks as Wonwoo pulls away from their hug. Seokmin made sure to run a comforting hand on Wonwoo's back as the other tries to compose himself.  
"Most of them aren't straight either, if that's what you meant." Wonwoo chuckled at that and Seokmin laughs as well.  
"No, i meant, couldn't you go to one of them for now?" Seokmin asked. Wonwoo shook his head no.  
"They didn't really... They have no idea about all this. I'm sure they would've invited me over their homes if they knew and that's exactly why I didn't tell them." Seokmin smiles sadly at that.  
"You have to confide on your friends with this Wonwoo, specially if they know a little bit of how it must be like to come out." Seokmin explained. Wonwoo looked down on his plate again and just nodded. 

 

The rest of the morning passed by with the two of them talking about home. How Wonwoo had missed this town ever since he went to uni, Seokmin finding out it that the other was a year older and both of them joking about how it doesn't seem like it. And they apparently have Jun as a mutual friend. Seokmin knowing him through Minghao this one time they invited Minghao, Mingyu and him out for drinking. And Wonwoo being Jun's childhood friend. They talked for hours about each other, Seokmin feeling relieved that he had managed to calm the other down a bit as they strayed from the topic and even making Wonwoo laugh at some lame ass joke he remembered from Mingyu. Time passed by slower in the cafe somehow. Seokmin usually feels his shift slipping away from him but now he feels like the world outside was dragging out as the two of them share more about their friends and their lives and how weird it was that the cafe was called Home. Wonwoo voicing out that the name actually caught his attention given that that's the best alternative he has to actually going home.

 

It was around six o'clock when the cafe was pulled back into the real world by means of Yuta loudly annoncing his arival and coming in to relieve Seokmin of his duties. Yuta gave the cafe a sweep when he didn't see Seokmin behind the counter and saw the two of them by the window. He took one look at Wonwoo and his face changed into a sort of shocked expression.  
"It's you!" Yuta exclaimed, pointing at Wonwoo. Seokmin was about to ask if Yuta was okay when Yuta suddenly took his phone from his coat pocket and shoved it towards the two.

It was Wonwoo's face in a facebook page for their town. Seokmin scrolled up and realized what it was. It was a missing person post. 

*To anyone who has seen my son, please contact me or my husband as soon as you can. We were supposed to fetch him yesterday in his university but when we got there they said he was already on his way home. He should've been home by now but there's still no signs of him. We've been calling him since last night but his phone just keeps ringing. Please please please spread this to everyone and help us find our son.*

Seokmin whips his head towards Wonwoo and Wonwoo panicked and started rummaging through his bag, bringing out his phone. Wonwoo gasped and Seokmin looked over to see that Wonwoo has over a hunderd missed calls from his mom alone and a few ones from others who might be his friends. Wonwoo was scrolling through his messages when a call popped up. It was his mom. Wonwoo gave him a panicked look and Seokmin rolled his eyes.  
"Answer it!" Seokmin said, half laughing at the elder's dumdstruck face. Wonwoo did.

 

Seokmin stood up and went over Yuta who's behind the counter now and handed him his phone back. He looked back and saw Wonwoo smile as tears started falling on his cheeks again.  
"Made a new friend?" Yuta asked and Seokmin faked a frown. Yuta had always been pushing him to be more social and had tried switching hours with him. Saying that he can't make friends if he only goes out to work at ten at night till six in the morning. Seokmin knows Yuta just wants to avoid the morning rush. But he also knows he's genuinely concerned. Seokmin smiles as he looks at Wonwoo who's still crying as he talks to his mom. He started fixing up his things and zipping his bag before putting on his coat. 

Wonwoo then stood up, shouldered his backpack and headed towards the door.  
"Hey, Wonwoo!" Seokmin called out. Wonwoo turned around, smiling wide as tears keep slipping down his cheeks.  
"Welcome home." Seokmin said.

Wonwoo smiled. He waved good bye and headed out. Seokmin turned back to Yuta and smiled.  
"You know what, I think I actually did." He said. He then went around the back and prepared to head out.


	2. Falling for u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you know where the line is between being friends to being more than just friends?
> 
>  
> 
> Or where Seokmin tries to help out someone who's fallen for his best friend and ends up helping himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more lighthearted than the first one.  
> And I know Falling For U is the ultimate Joshua/Jeonghan song but I got something else in mind for them :>
> 
> I hope you enjoy

 

  
Seokmin was in the middle of sending Wonwoo a good night message when the bell above the door rang, signalling that Seokmin's night might not be as peaceful as he might've hoped.

 

"Welcome Home!" Seokmin greeted. His phone vibrated in his hand as the customer headed straight for the counter. Seokmin placed his phone facedown on the counter as the customer stared up at the menu. Seokmin was a bit taken back by the guy, he has really fair skin and he's honestly really cute. Seokmin snaps out of staring at the customer as he hears his phone vibrate on the counter. He feels himself flush as he remembers Wonwoo.

 

The two have exchanged numbers the second tim e Wonwoo had visited the cafe. He came in a few minutes after midnight as Seokmin was wiping down a table and had greeted him happily by wrapping him up in a hug. Seokmin was a bit taken back by the action but he wrapped his arms around the other's back rather nervously. Wonwoo kept thanking him for some reason and Seokmin kept reminding him that he was just being polite. Wonwoo glared at him till he accepted Wonwoo's offer of buying him something for the night seeing as there was no one in the cafe. Wonwoo had told him about what happened the minute he came back and apparently his family thought he was mad at them for being insensitive so they kkept their distance. He even showed Seokmin a video of his brother crying as he hugged a teary eyed Wonwoo who was smiling brightly at the screen.

 

Seokmin was taken out of his thoughts as the customer cleared his throat and smiled at Seokmin. _Oh, God. He's pretty._

 

"Good evening sir. Can i get your name before i take your order?" Seokmin asked, it's a new policy that Seokmin has to admit was his fault. Wonwoo had noticed how he wasn't taking other customers names when they ordered and Seokmin panicked and made an excuse that the name thing was a new policy that he forgets sometimes. Long story short, Yuta caught on, mentioned it to the owner, and now Seokmin accidentally started a new policy. Yay.

"Oh, right. Home policy, right?" The customer asked. Seokmin smiled.  
"Yeah. We thought that maybe being more aquanted with the people would make the cafe feel more like a home." Seokmin feels half proud and half embarrassed at how he had come up with that explanation but no one else but Yuta knows that that wasn't his initial intention.  
"Right. Well I'm Seungcheol. Nice to meet you Seokmin." The customer, Seungcheol, said, eyeing Seokmin's nametag.   
"Likewise. What can i get for you, then, Seungcheol?" Seokmin asked.   
"One hot caffe latte and one order of fries, just salted." Seokmin punched in the order and got the feeling that Seungcheol may have been to the cafe a number of times before, but never during his shift.   
"Would that be all?" Seungcheol nodded and Seokmin told him the total. Seungcheol paid the exact amount and Seokmin handed him the reciept and had told him to just wait in his seat for his order. Seongcheol thanked him and went to look for a seat as Seokmin started preparing the order.

 

Seokmin started with the fries, frying them up as he prepares Seungcheol's drink. It took him less than five minutes to have everything plated and ready and he decided to be extra creative with the drink by doing the fern-plant-thing design Yuta had thought him. Yuta had called it that given the fact that he really didn't know the proper name. Seokmin smiles at his handywork and brought the tray over to Seungcheol who was seated at _The Seat_. The one by the convinience outlet.

 

Seungcheol had taken his coat off and had laid it on the seat next to his. He was hunched over and was on his phone as Seokmin comes over and Seokmin catches himself as his stare trails over Seungcheol's back to his arms and lean torso, he was wearing a black turtle neck the seems to cling to his body and you really can't blame Seokmin here. Seokmin then snapped out of it and greeted Seungcheol as he placed Seungcheol's coffee and fries infront of him. Seokmin told him to just call out to him if he needs anything and Seungcheol thanked him, going back to his phone.

Seokmin went straight to his phone as soon as he was behind the counter again and he saw two messages from Wonwoo.

_**Wonu:** _   
**good night Seokmin! keep your eye out for any weird customers for me, alright?**   
_Received at 00:18 AM_

_**Wonu:** _   
**ALSO**   
**you better be awake tomorrow morning for our breakfast date or i'll accidentally spill coffee on you.**   
_Received at 00:19 AM_

Seokmin smiles at the word date and then deflates as the thought of it not really being a date crosses his mind. He had known Wonwoo for a week and he can't help but think that maybe it isn't the best decision to crush on the only other friend he has aside from Mingyu and Minghao. But the thing is it's not really his decision to like Wonwoo. He's not even really sure if he likes him in that way, if he was being honest.

Seokmin had had a rough time being with people and now he's not sure if Wonwoo is just a really great person to be friends with and he's just reading in to everything Wonwoo does a bit too much, or if Wonwoo likes him in a different way as well. All of this had been giving Seokmin the worst head ache he had ever had that he even decided to tell Yuta about it. Yuta.

Yuta smiles fondly at Seokmin and Seokmin can see that his smile wasn't a teasing one for the first time. Yuta had told him to not overthink things too much and to just enjoy the time he has with Wonwoo. Yuta also told him that if he's not sure if he really likes Wonwoo in that way, he'll know. Yuta explained that there will come a time, a moment, where it will just suddenly register in his mind that he likes someone. Like some sort of revelation moment. Seokmin stares at Yuta with a confused look on his face and Yuta just laughed it off and had told him he just needed to sleep and then proceeded with pushing Seokmin out of the cafe and telling him to go home and rest.

Seokmin was pulled out of his thoughts again by someone clearing their throat and looked over the counter only to see Seungcheol smiling at him.   
"Oh! Sorry. Did you need something?" Seokmin asked, standing up and making his way over the counter. Seungcheol has his phone in his hand as his eyes scan over the menu behind Seokmin.   
"Yeah, uhm. My, uh- my friend was wondering if you guys serve decaf? And if you guys have these?" Seungcheol held his phone up to Seokmin and Seokmin saw a picture of croissants sent by someone saved under the contact name of "Hoonie" with various heart emojis beside it. Seokmin tries his best to surpress the smile already creeping up his face as Seungcheol pulled back his phone.  
"Sorry, we don't serve croissants. But we have various toasts and mini pies." Seokmin offered. He sees Seungcheol eye the menu again and even glance at the display of cakes to Seokmin's right.   
"Uh, okay, hold on." Seungcheol then started rapidly typing on his phone with a soft smile on his face.   
"Do they like sweet things?" Seokmin asks, trying to help Seungcheol as much as he can.  
"He likes sweet things, but not the sugar kind of sweet. Like chocolate. He's more into the fruity kind of sweet, y'know." Seokmin nods at that and looks up at the menu as well.   
"Well what about pie? We have various pies with fruit fillings. Or maybe the strawberry kaya toast?" He turned back to Seungcheol and saw him looking at the menu again, now with a confused expression on his face.  
"What's that strawberry kaya thing?" Seokmin smiles and went over the displays to grab a jar to show to Seungcheol.   
"Kaya is a jam originated from Singapore. It's mainly a kind of jam that uses coconut sugar which gave it a richer taste and a different texture. And we made ours from scratch and added strawberries to give it our own special twist to it." Seungcheol looks at the jar and smiles up at Seokmin.   
"You guys made them yourself?" Seungcheol asked, Seokmin laughs softly as he nods.  
"Yeah, i had to stir it for fifty minutes straight or it'd be ruined. Here, try it." Seokmin grabbed for the one already opened and grabbed a teaspoon and gave Seungcheol a bit to taste. Seungcheol took it with a cherful thanks and tried it.   
"Oh, this is really good." Seungcheol said, handing Seokmin back the teaspoon and then typing something quickly on his phone before pocketing it.  
"Okay, one order of that and the orange mango pie, please." Seungcheol said.   
"Aren't you gonna wait for his response first?" Seokmina asked. Seungcheol smiled brightly at that and just shook his head.  
"Nah, i know he'll like it. and the pie is for if he doesn't" Seungcheol said with a laugh. Seokmin punched in the order and gave Seungcheol the total.  
"That's kind of nice, that you know what he'll like. Is he your boyfriend?" Seungcheol visibly tensed up as he was handing over his payment and Seokmin watches on as Seungcheol's cheeks gradually flushes a bright shade of pink.  
"He's... We're not- I mean, I don't- He's just a friend. My best friend, actually." Seokmin watches on as Seungcheol rambles on and tries to grasp for an answer.   
"Oh. Sorry. It's just that the contact was... yeah sorry about that." Seokmin then handed Seungcheol his reciept and his change as he tells him to just wait on his seat. Seungcheol then thanked him and went back to his with his head hung low.

Seokmin started with the toast and the pie, putting both inside the oven toaster. He then started preparing the plates for both items when he saw Seungcheol standing in front of the counter again.

"Oh, is there something else i can help you with?" Seokmin placed the plates on the counter and was grabbing for the bread knife when Seungcheol spoke up.  
"I kind of need your help with something." Seokmin looked up at him and saw Seungcheol's cheeks still flushed pink.  
"Uhm, I'm kind of... i kind of wanted to confess to him. Tonight. Here." Oh. Oh.  
"Oh. Okay." Seokmin said he hears the oven beep notifying him the toast is done and pulled out the two slices of toast and placed them on the plate as he leaves the pie in for another five minutes to heat it up completely.   
"Okay, how can i help?" Seokmin asks as he prepares the toast.   
"So, uh, he's on his way here now. And, uhm, long-story-short, we've been friends for more than half of our lives and i honestly wouldn't have survived up till now if it weren't for him. He'd been supportive and really reliable and he's also really nice and sweet and talented. And i just kind of thought about how it would feel like to kiss him one day and thats when it hit me that i like him like him. And that was almost a year ago. And i don't know if it's a mutual thing, to be honest. and i'm kind of fhitting myself right now because he's about to come in that door and i'd embarrass myself infront of him and he'd probably never want to talk to me ever again. Oh my God, i can't do this i have to-" "Okay, breathe!" Seokmin interjected. Seungcheol had looked at him with wide and panicky eyes and Seokmin smiles fondly at how Seungcheol is genuinely afraid of losing this person.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna prepare these and maybe, like, decorate them a bit, make them more romantic." Seungcheol nodded, his face now a bit pale now.  
"And you, you're going to tell me Hoonie's real name. The one without the excessive emojis." Seokmin asked. Seungcheol smiled softly at that and heaved a deep sigh.  
"Jihoon. His name is Jihoon." Seokmin smiles at that and grabbed for a clean glass and went to their water dispenser to fill it up. He gave Seungcheol the glass and instructed him to drink it all to calm himself as Seokmin grabbed the notepad on his apron and started writing down something.  
"Here." Seokmin handed Seungcheol the ripped page of his notepad as he grabs for Seungcheol's glass.  
"Answer that when he gets here and afterwards i'll head over and bring you two your food, okay?" Seokmin sees someone walking up towards the cafe and smiles.

  
"Hey, is Jihoon a bit short? And does he have the same coat as you but in a different color? And does he have a neon pink beanie?" Seungcheol looked at him wide eyed and Seokmin just pointed outside, where Jihoon was a few steps away from the door.   
"Good luck. Now go over there, i have work to do." Seokmin said. He sees Seungcheol take a deep breath before heading towards the door and greeting Jihoon, holding out his hand which the latter gladly took. Seokmin smiles at them as Seungcheol pulls Jihoon towards his seat and motioned for Jihoon to sit next to him. Seokmin hears the toaster beep again and he quickly averted his attention to that as Seungcheol nervously blabbers about why he asked Jihoon to come.

 

"Are you okay?" Jihoon asked. Seokmin looked up and saw Seungcheol just facing the window as he toys with the piece of paper in his hands. Seungcheol took a deep breath and faced Jihoon with a flushed but determined face on. He took hold of both of Jihoon's hands and Seokmin averted his eyes as he saw Seungcheol leaned in closer to the other's face. Seokmin let a minute pass before he looked over again, distracting himself by decorating the plates with powdered sugar and such. He glanced over at the two and saw Seungcheol looking even more red now as Jihoon's cheeks are dusted pink.

 

"Please say something." Seungcheol said. Seokmin barely heard him with how small his voice was. Jihoon visibly shook himself and smiled up at Seungcheol.   
"Was that it? That's what's been bothering you for the past couple of months?" Jihoon asked. Seokmin thought it sounded rude to say that after all the anxiety the guy went through but saw that Seungcheol was smiling fonly at him.   
"Well... yeah! I mean. I don't know if you liked me back or if im just being delusional, or something..." Jihoon laughs loudly at that and let go of one of Seungcheol's hands to give him a playful smack in the head.  
"I went to the same university you did so i can still be clsoe to you! I even turned down my parents' offer of pating for my dorm cause you asked me to room with you. I wrote you a song when we were sixteen, for fucks sake!" Seongcheol was laughing with glassed up eyes as Jihoon playfully smacks his chest with every point he made.  
"I swear to god, sometimes i wonder why i even fell for you." Jihoon said in a soft voice and Seungcheol held onto one of Jihoon's hands again and brought it up to his lips to give his knuckles a gentle kiss.

 

Seokmin took that as his cue to bring out their food and he made sure to make his steps as loud as he can so both of them are aware that he's on his way. Seokmin saw how awkward their position were as they try to keep in close with each other but their stools are too far apart.  
"What would you guys say if we moved this to the couch by the window?" Seokmin motioned for the couch with mathcing coffee table at the end of the room facing a floor to ceiling window that gave them a perfect view of the night sky out side.   
Both of Seungcheol and Jihoon agreed and they brought their stuff over and Seungcheol brought his food from earlier and placed it with the food Soekmin brought out.   
"Would you like anything to drink? Decaf, right? Or would you like to try our matcha latte?" Seokmin suggested and Jihoon did a sort of cute expression where his eyebrows were raised and his lips where shaped like an 'O' which Seokmin took as a "yes". He then excused himself and went back to prepare Jihoon's drink which didn't take him longer than a couple of minutes. He went over again, now with Jihoon's drink on his tray, and saw Jihoon happily munching on the toast as Seungcheol stares at him fondly.   
"Here you go." Seokmin placed the cup infront of Jihoon and smiled.  
"Is everything okay then?" Jihoon nodded and thanked Seokmin. Seokmin then gave Seungcheol a look and Seungcheol smiled.  
"Yeah. Everything's great. Thank you Seokmin." Seokmin smiled at the two and excused himself, leaving them on their own little world.

 

Seokmin passed the time by picking up where he left off in his book and then entertaining a customer that came in at around 4:00 AM and another at around half an hour after five. And then talking to Yuta when he came in a quarter before six, greeting everyone in the cafe a loud and cheerful good morning before walking up to Seokmin and giving him a hug.  
"You're awfully happy today. You know, more so than usual." Seokmin said. Yuta just beamed at him and pinched his cheeks.  
"That's cause being happy is so amazing and the world needs to wake up to everyone feeling great!" Seokmin stared at him, confused, and let him pass him by to the back where Yuta would change for his own shift.   
Seokmin was cleaning up a few plates and pans when Yuta said he'd help Seokmin clean up. Seokmin thanked him and went on with cleaning until he heard Yuta call out to him. Seokmin dried his hands and looked over to where Yuta was standing and saw him standing by Seungcheol's and Jihoon's table. Both of which are already gone. Seokmin feels himself smile despite the heavy feeling of not having to bid them a goodbye as he walks over to Yuta.

 

"Looks like you made another friend." Yuta said, handing Seokmin a spreadsheet that he usually sees infront of their piano at home, the ones with horizontal lines and notes and stuff that Seokmin wished he understood, a ripped piece of paper from his notepad, and a folded piece of paper with money inside. When he checked the sheet, instead of notes, it was filled with words. It was a note from Seungcheol.

 

  
**Seokmin.**   
**Sorry we had to leave, both of us are getting really tired and it looks like you're a bit busy. So we decided to just write you this.**   
**I just wanted to thank you for the note and for kind of helping me calm down, i guess. I was actually about to bail from confessing and i would've if it weren't for your note. So thank you.**

**And just so we're fair, here's my number. If you ever want to just talk or need help with something, maybe i can be of help?**   
**-Seungcheol**

  
Seokmin opens up the folded piece of paper and laughs.

 

  
**Seokmin, im soooo sorry for forgetting to pay for my drink. Personally, i blame Seungcheol, he distracted me, and i also blame the food, it was really good.**

**And Cheol told me what you did for him and i wanted to say thanks. If it weren't for this maybe we would've stayed as just best friends forever, who knows. So hit me up if you want to go out sometimes, okay? think of it as my way of thanking you.**   
**Jihoon**

  
Seokmin folds both pieces of paper and pocketed them in his back pocket. He smiles up at Yuta who has just finished wiping the table clean and he smiled back at him.   
"Seems like you're in a good mood, too." Yuta said. Seokmin glanced at the wall clock behind the counter and saw that it was already five minutes after six in the morning.   
"Oops. Gotta go. See you tomorrow!" Seokmin said as he went to the back of the store and left his apron in his locker as he took out his hoodie, his coat, and Wonwoo's beanie that he had left the first time he had been here along with his scarf. Wonwoo then told Seokmin to use it for now seeing as how he didnt have one and Seokmin smiles as he thanked him. He then remembers to punch in Jihoon's drink, putting the change in their tip jar, grab his phone from the counter and yelling out his good bye to Yuta as he headed out. He saw Wonwoo messaging him that he's already on his way to the diner where they'll have their breakfast date and another message threatening Seokmin that he better not be late. Seokmin smiles as he replies that he's on his way as well before pocketing his phone and putting the beanie snug on his head. He then brought out the note he gave to Seungcheol and read it out loud.

"If yesterday was your last day with him, what would you have done differently?" Seokmin feels himself smile and he brought out his phone and the note from Jihoon to type out a message.

 

  
**Hey, Jihoon, this is Seokmin. I** **'d gladly accept the offer, but im gonna have to do something first before i tell you if i can bring someone or not =]**

  
Seokmin hit send, smiles, and happily trots on his way after pocketing his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELL AT ME ON TWITTER  
> @punk_assnerd


	3. Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, no matter how bright relationships are, some are still bound to burn out.  
> And sometimes, well, most times, there are still flickers of embers under layers of ash that could start up a fire again. Sometimes.
> 
>  
> 
> Seokmin meets someone bright who's in a really dark place and somehow they bond over the the brightest of common interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAAAH  
> SO I made a slight mistake on thi fic and had to edit chapter one bec Soonyoung was introduced there as Seokwoo's mutual friend bec I'm a little shit and forgot about Soonyoung's own chapter lmao
> 
> Nothing drastic changes tbh just that Jun is now their mutual friend and Soonyoung is from Won's uni
> 
>  
> 
> That's it. Sorry, that's really bad planning on my part (tbh I didnt plan anything and I'm just seeing where this goes but i hope you all are liking it)
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!

 

 

  
Seokmin was in the middle of cleaning the dishes when a customer came in. The bell above the door ringing as a guy came in seemingly cautious, he was looking around the cafe before even stepping in. He was wearing a really thick coat with its hood up and Seokmin looked down and heaved out a sigh of relief when he noticed his shoes arent leacing mud prints over the welcome mat by the door.

"Welcome Home!" Seokmin greeted over his shoulder, he quickly dried his hands and went to the counter only to see the guy still standing by the door, looking around at the empty seats. Seokmin thought it was kind of weird. He took a good look at the guy and can't help but smile at the fact that despite his hood still being up, Seokmin can see his chubby cheeks from the side. The guy then averted his gaze at Seokmin and Seokmin saw him smile instantly when he noticed Seokmin looking at him. His smile was almost comic, his eyes disappear into slanted lines as his cheeks curve up even more. Seokmin was reminded of a short film Wonwoo had sent him about a dumpling coming to life as a baby. Seokmin shook himself back to reality when the guy started walking up to the counter, his smile still as comic, and then proceeded by looking up at the menu. But somehow, Seokmin had a feeling that he really wasn't here for the coffee.

"Hi." The guy said. He pulled back his hood and smiled up at Seokmin  
"Hi! Welcome Home. Before we begin can i ask for your name?" Seokmin asked with a smile. The guy probably don't go here often seeing at how he looked confused for a second.  
"My name?" Seokmin smiled.  
"Yeah, it's our, uh, Home Policy. We think it'd make this place feel more like home if we got to know the name of the people who came in." Seokmin explained with a smile. The guy then smiled at that.  
"That's actually really cool. Uhm, I'm, uh, Hoshi." The guy said.  
_Ah, a fake name._ Seokmin thought, silently thanking Mingyu for forcing him to take a Japanese class way bac. He isn't the very first one to use one so Seokmin didn't let it bother him that much.  
"Hello Hoshi, My name's Seokmin. What can i get you tonight?" The guy was still looking up at the menu but now with a sort of pained or confused look. Seokmin wasn't sure.  
"Uhm, I'm not really one for coffee." He laughed nervously. Seokmin reassured him that it's fine.  
"Well, we have teas here, and even different kinds of hot chocolates, too! May i reccommend the filipino cup, it's kind of like hot chocolate but with a bit of nutty flavor to it." The guy then did a face where his eyes widened at the same time his mouth opened up in an 'o' shape.  
"That sounds good. Yeah, one order of that, please." He then smiled as Seokmin punched in his order.  
"Would you like anything to eat?" Seokmin asked. The guy smiled and shook his head no.  
"Thanks, but I'm just waiting for someone." He said. Seokmin nodded and told him the total. He paid and Seokmin told him to just pick a seat and he'd give his change and reciept along with his drink in a while. The guy then smiled and went to choose a seat.

Seokmin prepared everything for the drink and was waiting for the water to boil when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_**Wonu** _  
**the cashier here is such a bitch i am THIS close to punching him in the face and paying for these myself.**  
_Recieved at 00:21 AM_

Seokmin smiles at that. He was in the middle of typing back a reply when he got another message from Wonwoo.

_**Wonu** _  
**why can't everybody who works graveyard shifts be as nice as you**  
**istg if i'm not back there in an hour you're gonna have to bail me from the police station**  
_Recieved at 00:23 AM_

Seokmin laughs quietly at that before pressing send

  
**Please don't get arrested, i'd feel bad**  
**also i wont have money to bail you so i'd just end up visiting you there : <**

Seokmin heard the machine die down, singaling that it's done, and went to prepare the drink before looking up and looking at where Hoshi was seated.  
He picked the table closest to the door and was currently looking outside, probably so he can see who he's waiting for as soon as they came near the place. He had taken off his coat and had draped it over the chair besides him, leaving him in just this large sweater that looks like it's two sizes too big on him.  
Seokmin brought over his drink with his change and reciept over to his table and placed each of them on the table before standing up right and smiling at him.  
"If you need anything else just let me know, okay?" He then nodded his head and Seokmin went back behind the counter. He picked up his phone and saw Wonwoo's messages piling up

_**Wonu** _  
**youre too nice for this world, i swear**  
_Recieved at 00:26 AM_

_**Wonu** _  
**also**  
**yOURE JUST GONNA LET ME ROT IN PRISON?**  
**AFTER I DID WHAT I DID TO FEED OUR FAMILY?**  
_Recieved at 00:27 AM_

**_Wonu_ **  
**well, at least you're gonna visit me everyday.**  
_Received at 00:28 AM_

Seokmin smiles at that and started typing in his reply.

  
**im not as nice as you think. i just told you i'd leave you in prison to rot, didn't i?**  
**Also who said i'd visit 'EVERY' day. i have work.**

  
**also what are you on about feeding our family???**  
**You went out to buy those honey flavoured potato chips, won...**

Seokmin feels something bubbling in his stomach as he typed in 'our family' and he hates himself for feeling like that.

His phone then notified him of another message and saw that it's Wonwoo aagain.

_**Wonu** _  
**shut up.**  
**this is for US. I did this for our FAMILY.**  
**I'm close btw :]**  
_Recieved at 00:34 AM_

Seokmin didnt even get a chance to type up a reply when Hoshi cleared his throat in front of the counter.  
"Oh, sorry. What can i help you with?" Hoshi smiled sheepeishly.  
"Uhm, yeah. You guys have a restroom here, right?" Seokmin smiles at that and nodded.  
"Yeah, over there." Seokmin pointed over at the side and that's when Hoshi noticed the hallway to the restrooms. The doors were hidden so people won't be seen going in or out of them but sometimes people have a hard time finding it.  
Hoshi then thanked him and went for the restrooms.

Seokmin then went back to typing a reply when the bell above the door rang again and he sees Wonwoo with a massive paper bag in one of his arms.  
"I'm Home!" Wonwoo said. Seokmin groaned. He'd been saying that everytime he came in and Seokmin just feels embarrassed for him for some reason. Wonwoo then went around the counter and smiled at Seokmin as Seokmin tries his best to wear a slightly annoyed face.  
"You're never gonna stop with that, are you?" Seokmin asked. Wonwoo smiled and just shook his head no. Seokmin sighed as Wonwoo went around the counter and dragged a small chair to sit on besides Seokmin. Seokmin then looked down as Wonwoo was placing chips after chips on top of the counter until he has six different flavors of the same brand lying side by side on top of the counter. Seokmin looked at the chips, then back at Wonwoo, who was smiling up at him, and then back at the chips again.

"Why did you buy six of them?"  
"I couldn't pick a flavor." Wonwoo said it like it was obvious and then grabbed one of the chips and opened it by biting the tip of it and pulling it away.  
"I have at least three fully functioning scissors right here, Won." Wonwoo was putting three chips in his mouth as he looked up at Seokmin with an unamused face.  
"No one uses scissors to open chips, Seokmin. No one." Wonwoo then lifted the opened bag of chips up to Seokmin and Seokmin shook his head no.  
Wonwoo then groaned and stood up to level his face with Seokmin. Seokmin still shook his head no and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Wonwoo then grabbed a piece and lifted it up towards Seokmin's mouth.  
"Say 'ah'." Seokmin felt himself flush at that and Wonwoo smiled.  
"Come on." Seokmin whined but opened his mouth in defeat. It tasted weirdly sweet and Seokmin realized this was the honey flavored one as he looked down on the package. He glanced up at Wonwoo and instantly regretted it as he saw Wonwoo smile at him and he could feel his cheeks flush completely at that.  
"Cute." Wonwoo said. Seokmin grabbed the towel in his apron and hit Wonwoo with it on his arm.  
"Shut up and just eat your chips. There's a customer, too. So, like, behave yourself." Seokmin stuttered and Wonwoo sat back down and continued to munch on his chips.

And as if on cue, Hoshi came out of the restroom and smiled up at Seokmin as he went back to his table. Seokmin watched on as he took a sip of his drink and felt relieved when Hoshi looked like he liked it.  
"Hey." Wonwoo spoke up quietly.  
"Jihoon said we should try this one chicken place he knows, it's right across the plaza." Wonwoo said. Seokmin nodded.  
"Yeah, is friday okay?" Seokmin asked.  
"Hold on, i'm gonna check." Wonwoo then placed his opened bag of chips on top of the counter again as he typed on his phone.

It's been a week since Seokmin had breakfast with Wonwoo and took his own advice. He had told Wonwoo that he's been the very first person he had connected with for a long time and he's not sure if it's just as a friend or more, but he's sure that he really likes him. Wonwoo had stared at him for a good minute before his cheeks started tainting pink. Seokmin feels himself blush as well and was about to excuse himself when Wonwoo grabbed his hand and held it the whole time they were there.

Seokmin then, of course, shared this with Seungcheol and Jihoon who had insisted they go out for dinner sometimes.  
"We don't even have to call it a double date yet." Seungcheol said. Seokmin groaned as Jihoon smiles.

Which leads to their dinner a few days ago. Seokmin had asked them if it was alright to invite his friends as well and Seungcheol had exclaimed that the more the merrier. Which is how Seungcheol ended up getting close with Mingyu as Jihoon and Wonwoo silently judged the two for being so embarrassingly loud. Minghao was there too and said that Jun couldn't come because of work which Soekmin had assured was fine.

"You seem happy." Minghao said. He had leaned in closer to Seokmin as he said it and Seokmin really didn't know how to respond to that.  
"Uh, thanks?" Seokmin said. Minghao laughed at that and placed an arm around Seokmin's shoulder.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to like, make this weird. Mingyu's the one who does this talk-about-our-feelings kinds of stuff." Seokmin laughs at that.  
"I meant. I like it. You look happier now and, to be honest, when you said you want us to meet some people you met while at work we were kind of worried. But they seem nice." Seokmin feels something warm spread through his chest as he hears this. Something about his best friends getting along with his new friends had his heart feeling full.  
"Specially Wonwoo. He seem really nice." Minghao said and Seokmin choked on air. Minghao laughed at him as he poured him a glass of water while rubbing his back.  
"Okay. That deffinitely confirmed that" Minghao said as he handed him the glass.  
"Hey. You okay?" Wonwoo asked. Seokmin feels himself flush even more but now from embarrasssment. He sees the rest of their group look at him as he tries to calm himself down enough to drink.  
"Yeah, he's fine. I just gave him some meat with lots of chilli on it." Minghao said. Mingyu had laughed at that and the rest of them laughed along.  
"That's mean. He looks like he's in pain." Wonwoo said. Seokmin was finished with the glass of water now and had assured everyone that he's fine after he had thrown what he hoped was a threatening glare at Minghao.

Seokmin was pulled out of the memory when he heard Wonwoo calling out his name.  
"Sorry, what?" Seokmin said and Wonwoo looked at him, his face looking a bit worried.  
"You okay? You spaced out for a while there." Seokmin smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I am." Seokmin then grabbed the opened bag of chips from the counter and fed Wonwoo which the other gladly accepted.  
"Well," Wonwoo said while chewing, "Jihoon said friday is good. You should invite Minghao and Mingyu again, too. They were fun. You know, minus the fact that Minghao tried to kill you." Wonwoo said and Seokmin laughed.  
"You have got to let that go." Seokmin said and Wonwoo looked up from his phone with a serious look, said "No.", and went back to typing something on his phone. Seokmin shook his head and picked up a few pieces of chips and fed Wonwoo again. Wonwoo didn't even look up from his phone, he just opened his mouth and waited for Seokmin to feed him before saying thank you.

The both of them then spent half an hour going through two more bags of chips while talking about a few classmates Wonwoo wishes he had never met, a few customers that Seokmin was glad he had met, making sure to tell Wonwoo that he was the number one on that list making the elder smile shyly. Seokmin then reminded him of the time and Wonwoo had insisted that he'd just stay till morning and they can have breakfast after his shift. Seokmin shook his head no and put back the three unopened bags of chips inside the paper bag.  
"Come on. You need to go." Seokmin stole a glance to Hoshi and he seems to have been looking over, curious as to who Seokmin was talking to and Seokmin gave him a weak smile as Hoshi turned back to staring out at the window.  
"You need to go. Now." Seokmin was pulling up Wonwoo who whined in protest but stood up nonetheless.  
"I don't get why i have to. I'm just gonna stay up and wait for you to finish when i get back anyways." Wonwoo complained and he must've realized what he had said the same time Seokmin did because he started fixing his hair and glasses as he tries to stutter out an excuse.  
Which Seokmin found adorable and really, really cute.  
Seokmin then took one of Wonwoo's hands in his and smiled up at him.  
"Do you really want to stay?" Seokmin asked and Wonwoo nodded. Seokmin sighed defeatedly but his smile was one of that who had won the world.  
"Fine. But you're staying in the couch. You're distracting me." Seokmin said. he then stood up, grabbed the paper bag of chips andproceeded with playfully pushing the elder out from behind the counter and towards the couch. But then Hoshi stood up abruptly, looking at Wonwoo with wide eyes as Wonwoo tensed up infront of Seokmin

"Soonyoung?" Wonwoo asked. Seokmin looked at Hoshi for a while and saw him smiling nervously at the two of them.  
"You guys know each other?" Seokmin asked. Wonwoo whipped his head back to Seokmin and then back at Hoshi- or rather, Soonyoung, before nodding. Wonwoo stepped back a few paces untill he was right beside Seokmin nad felt him grabbing hold of his hand.  
"Yeah. We- uh... He goes to the same uni as i do." Wonwoo said. Seokmin squeezed his hands and he heard Wonwoo take a deep breathe.  
"He's also my ex-boyfriend." Wonwoo said. Seokmin looked up at Soonyoung and found him looking down at Soekmin and Wonwoo's intertwined hands. Seokmin felt kind of anxious and a bit weird. He feels like he's standing in between something he shouldn't be and he would've hurried back behind the counter if it weren't for Wonwoo's vicegrip on his hand.  
"Yeah. Sorry about the name. Hoshi's kind of like my stage name and i always use it in coffee shops." Soonyoung explained, a nervous smile on his face as his gaze finally went up to their faces.  
"What are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked and Seokmin squeezed his hand again. Wonwoo gave him a pointed look and Seokmin threw one back. They both faced Soonyoung again and Soekmin took a step back to maybe give them as much privacy as he can but Wonwoo's grip on his hand wasn't budging at all.  
"I kind of, actually, wanted to talk..." Soonyoung said, standing awkwardly from the other side of the table. Wonwoo squeezed Seokmin's hand again and took a deep breath.  
"I, uh... I actually have to go home now. So, uh... Maybe some other time, yeah?" Wonwoo then let go of Seokmin's hand and went to grab for the bag of chips but Seokmin didn't let go. Wonwoo locked eyes with him and Seokmin shook his head.  
"Talk to him." Seokmin said. Wonwoo's eyes were pleading for him to just let him go but Seokmin smiled softly as he pulled the bag away from Wonwoo and also taking his backpack off of him. Wonwoo stood still as Seokmin smiled.  
"I'll be right here if you guys need anything." He said. Wonwoo still has his back to Soonyoung when Seokmin got back behind the counter and Seokmin can't help but find it funny. So Seokmin put down Wonwoo's stuff behind the counter and went back to him.  
"Would it be okay if i join?" Soekmin asked over Wonwoo's shoulder and Soonyoung looked up with wide eyes.  
"Oh... uhm. Can i ask first if you guys are already a thing? Like, officially dating?" Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo's eyes widened at that as he turned around and faced Soonyoung.  
"Nope. Not yet, at least." Seokmin said. Wonwoo then whipped his head around and stared at Seokmin with heat rising up his cheeks.  
"Oh. Okay then. Yeah." Soonyoung said.

Seokmin practically dragged Wonwoo over to the table and sat him down himself. Wonwoo was staring blankly at the table as Soonyoung stares at his head from the other side of the table. Seokmin got this feeling that maybe joining them wasn't the best idea.  
"Soonyoung. You said you wanted to talk to Wonwoo?" Seokmin started, making both of them tense up. Soonyoung laughed awkwardly as Wonwoo's head stayed hung low.  
"Yeah. I, uh... I went to your house as soon as i got here and your brother said you'd be here. Kinda stings that he doesn't know me, but i guess you wouldn't have told them about us." Soonyoung said. Wonwoo's head lifted up a bit and Seokmin can see that he was a little bit annoyed.  
"They didn't know about you because i didn't know how to talk about you back then without them figuring out that we were dating. But yeah, if you want me to introduce you to my mom now, then sure. That'd be great! 'Hey mom, this was the guy who left me because i wasn't ready to tell you about my sexuality then. He was actually really nice up until that last bit.' " Wonwoo was out of breath after his little outburst and Seokmin held his hand to maybe help him calm down. Seokmin stole a glance at Soonyoung and he looks miserable. Seokmin guessed that Wonwoo's words really affected him.  
"Won... Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean-" "Didn't what? Didn't mean to make me choose between you or my family?" Soonyoung looked terrified when Wonwoo's voice cracked mid sentence. Seokmin can feel Wonwoo squeezing his hand as he went on.  
"I don't know if you really just like attention that much but you know damn well why I couldn't come out to them. And yet you still made me feel guilty over not telling them about us." Wonwoo said softly. Seokmin's heart ached as he saw tears pooling in his eyes.  
"Won... I'm sorry. I..." Soonyoung ran a hand through his hair and Seokmin was taken back when Wonwoo pulled his hand away from his and stood up. He then went back to towards the counter, picked up his bag, and went for the door. Seokmin stood up and covered the door and saw tears running down Wonwoo's face.  
"Seokmin. Move." Wonwoo said and Seokmin wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders, feeling his tears soak in on his shirt.  
"I'm sorry. I have to go." Wonwoo said as he pushed Seokmin off and went out into the night. Seokmin watches on till Wonwoo disappeared in a corner and looked back to Soonyoung who was looking out on the window, maybe trying to glance at Wonwoo's shadow."  
"That didn't go as good as i hoped." Soonyoung said. Seokmin smiled softly at him but still can't help hearing Wonwoo's voice ringing in his head.  
"If you don't mind, can we still talk?" Seokmin asked. Soonyoung looked up at him and smiled softly before nodding.  
Seokmin took a seat on front of Soonyoung and watches as the other tries to hastily wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Sorry." Soonyoung choked out a watery laugh.  
"I shouldn't be crying like this. It was my fault." Seokmin nods silently. He just lets the other try to catch his breath as he stood up and got him a glass of water. Soonyoung thanked him and gulped down half the glass before taking a deep breath.  
"Sorry, again. I guess i should've expected that... Well, to be honest, i did expect that but i was hoping for a different... reaction."  
"What did you wanted to happen?" Seokmin asked. Soonyoung has his head hung low as his fingers are gently pressing on the glass in his hands.  
"That he'd say yes." Soonyoung said, quietly, softly. Seokmin leaned back in his chair and patiently wated for the other to talk.

And he did.  
Soonyoung talked about how he and Wonwoo had been partnered up for a rpoject and how he had been endlessly flirting with the other because Wonwoo would just blush and disregard him. Sometimes hitting him in the head with a book. Until one night when they were out with their friends drinking, Wonwoo confessed that he's starting to like Soonyoung so he asked Soonyoung to stop with the teasing. Soonyoung then took Wonwoo back to his dorm and slept on the couch so that in the morning he could confess to Wonwoo too. And he did. And they dated for almost 8 months until Soonyoung found out that Wonwoo hasn't told his parents about them.

"His mom called. And i thought, you know, maybe i should answer it. But then Wonwoo saw me with his phoone and like, practically screamed at me. He was panicking. He then answered the phone and his mom saw me from behind Wonwoo and asked him who i was and Wonwoo told her 'he's just a friend.'" Soonyoung took a deep breath and looked up at Seokmin.  
"Wonwoo's my first ever real relationship and I... I didn't know he wasn't out to his family, you have to know that i didn't. I thought he was embarrassed of me." Seokmin must've shown it in his face how he knew Wonwoo would never be like that. He isn't like that.  
"I know, it's stupid. But..." Soonyoung downed the restof his water and continued on.  
"The thing is, I kind of left home. They weren't really understanding of me and my course and said it was unrealistic and all that crap. So i've been supporting myself since I was 18. I never had anyone actually accept me as... accept me fully as me. So hearing Wonwoo say that they can't know he's dating someone like me, i didn't know he meant me being a guy." Soonyoung was trying to fight the tears that were coming down his face now and Seokmin stood up and went around the table to take the seat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"I was yelling at him. God, i can still see how awful i made him feel then-" Soonyoung was full on sobbing now and Seokmin can feel his eyes tearing up as well. It was a misunderstanding. All of it was just a misunderstanding. And Seokmin has a feeling that if they had just talked it out then, then maybe Wonwoo wouldn't have been alone the night he came here.

"A while back i was hanging out with some of our friends and they were talking about him. He told them about him coming out to his parents and that's when everything just..." Soonyoung said through his tears. Seokmin was rubbing his hand up and down Soonyoungs arm as the other was trying to catch his breath again.  
"I went here as soon as i could and i knew i had to apologize. I knew i had to tell him... and i was hoping that maybe if we talked things out we can go back to how it was. How we were." together.  
"I just want him back again. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me after all the shit i went through with my family and i ended up hurting him too." Seokmin feels himself smile despite the situation. He looks at the clock and sees its a quarter before 3:00 AM.  
"Okay. I have a plan. I'm gonna meet him again around six, after my shift here, and i'm gonna make him talk to you, or at least just listen. That okay?" Soonyoung looks up to him and smiled, his puffy eyes dissapearing into cresents as he sniffs.  
"Well, i'm gonna make some food for us and then you can tell me all the dirty stories you can tell me about Wonwoo. And i mean the kind of stories i can use for blackmail. Okay?" Soonyoung laughs at that and Seokmin went back around the counter to make them some toast when he sees his phone's screen flashing.

Wonwoo had texted him five times, three of which are just a bunch of sad emojis, the fourth one saying he's sorry that he ran off, and the fifth one asking if he can still count on their breakfast tomorrow morning or not.

  
**i'm sorry too**  
**i shouldn't have forced you to do that**  
**but i talked to him and i really think you two should just talk. can i bring him along tomorrow? please**

Seokmin stared at his phone for a minute as Wonwoo was typing his reply and Seokmin felt anxious the entire time.

_**wonu** _  
**fine, but if it gets too much i'm gonna go again, okay?**  
_Recieved at 2:47 AM_

Seokmin smiles at his phone and looks up at Soonyoung who was staring down at his phone as well.

_**wonu** _  
**but not at the diner. i'm making breakfast. just come over tomorrow okay?**  
_Received at 2:48 AM_

Seokmin beamed at his phone again and replied with a ' THANK YOU WONU' and a bunch of kissy emojis before going back to preparing food and asking Soonyoung if he'd like chocolate spread or fruit jams better. Soonyoung walked up the counter and picked the chocolate one and also asked Seokmin for another glass of water.

And after that they spent the time talking about the only thing they have in common.

Soonyoung talked about how Wonwoo used to wear contacts because Wonwoo said some jerk in highschool made fun of his glasses in front of their entire class and he just felt concsious about wearing them again. Seokmin talked about how Wonwoo could fall asleep anywhere with his glasses on and one time he fell asleep on the counter as he was waiting for Seokmin to finish. Soonyoung told him about Wonwoo's 'incident' with a toaster and how he almost burned down the entire building all because he wanted his toast with melted cheese. Seokmin told him about how Wonwoo keeps ordering different toasts everytime he's here that he's probably tried every toast in the menu at least twice by now. Soonyoung laughs at that and had admitted that Wonwoo had been a bit too in love with bread ever since. Seokmin can't help the slight graze in his heart when he remembers that Soonyoung does know Wonwoo more than he does. And how he probably would end up back together with him after Wonwoo realizes what happened.

Seokmin shook that thought out of his head and focused on the story Soonyoung's telling him animatedly, his hands moving around everywhere and his laugh filling in every corner of the shop. Seokmin could feel the bitter cold in the room being pushed outside by Soonyoung's laugh and he laughs along. He can see how Wonwoo would fall for him. Wonwoo gets cold easily. But Seokmin is positive he never felt anything but warmth when he was with Soonyoung.

Three hours passed by with no one coming through the door save for Yuta, who beams at the two of them as he went and hugged Seokmin from behind, complaining about the cold and how badly he needed the warmth. Seokmin then introduce Soonyoung to Yuta and Yuta beamed up at him.  
"New friend of yours?" He asked Seokmin. Seokmin then looked back at Soonyoung who was smiling back at him as he nodded.  
"Yeah. Yeah, he's a new friend." Seokmin said and Yuta pulled him out of the seat to make him change out of his apron and to go home.  
When he was changed and putting on his coat, he saw Soonyoung standing still by the door, looking out at the sky tinted a mix of pink fading into bright blue.

"You ready?" Seokmin asked. Soonyoung turned towards him and smiled.  
"No." Soonyoung answered and Seokmin laughed.  
"Good, Wonwoo's probably gonna glare at you the first half hour we're there but i swear everything's gonna go great in the end." Seokmin said. Soonyoung laughs at that and stares at Seokmin for a few seconds.  
"What?" Seokmin asked. Soonyoung shook his head and headed out.  
"Nothing. It's just that... I think this place suits you." Soonyoung said. Seokmin yelling his good bye to Yuta as he catches up with Soonyoung.  
"What?" Seokmin laughs at that and Soonyoung just shrugs.  
"Trust me, coming from a guy who had to leave his family, i can tell you right now that home isn't just a place nor is it just people related to you." Soonyoung said, looking up at the sky again and Seokmin did too. The pink and blue fading into each other as a few rays of light beams down on them.  
"It's people that you choose." Soonyoung said. Seokmin smiles at that and bumped his shoulder with the other. Soonyoung smiles as he pushes back and the two shared a laugh. The first of which they shared under the sun but Seokmin is confident that it wont be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOONWOO SHIPPERS DONT HATE ME
> 
> Also the short film Seokmin mentioned at the beginning is Bao. Please watch it it's so cute and the baby dumpling really does look like soon!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also idk if you guys realize it yet but I always cut the story when Seokmin goes out because I kind of want the story to only be in the cafe. Idk it just feels like it emphasizes Home more.


	4. Still Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin feels like he's expecting too much today but somehow he ended up with more than he had asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaaaay overdue but here it is!!!
> 
> happy reading!

 

 

 

 

Seokmin looked up from the book Wonwoo lend him for the night as the bell above the door rang, signaling another late night customer. The place was active and was half filled with people, mostly teens, even though it was only a few minutes away from 1:20 AM. He looks at the guy and something about his appearance was familiar, from his ash brown hair to the way he smiles around the room. The way he held himself in front of everyone gave Seokmin the impression that he was kind of, well, holding himself up. It looks sort of uncomfortable for a while but then he heard a few of the people call out the guy who came in and Seokmin smiles at how the guy seems to relax. He looks around and saw the whole room looking at the guy with knowing smiles on their faces and that’s all it took for Seokmin to know for sure that he knew who it was.

 

“Welcome Home!” Seokmin greeted and the guy just smiles at him and gave him a nod before going to one of the bigger group in the cafe, three guys and two girls huddled up in one of the booths at the end of the room and they welcomed him with loud cheers and one guy even stood up and literally hollered which made Seokmin laugh along with the rest of the people inside. They settled down to hushed conversations around their table and the night went on as usual. Seokmin decided to slip his bookmark in between the pages he was in and went towards his charging phone. Still nothing.

 

Seokmin sighed and smiled despite himself. He doesn't mean to sound like a whining five year old but, this kind of sucks. It’s been an hour and no one has yet to greet him a happy birthday. Well, save from his parents. But they always greet him right as the clock strikes midnight and it never fails to make his heart flutter. But none of his friends has yet to contact him at all since the clock struck twelve.

 

Seokmin shook his head to maybe help with trying to shake away that thought from his mind. He’s not twelve anymore, he’s twenty two. He doesn’t need to have all of his friends to greet him. Half of his friends might not even _know_ his birthday. Heck, he doesn’t even know Soonyoung’s birthday yet so this is kind of hypocritical of him.

 

Seokmin had been messaging Wonwoo and Soonyoung during the first hours of his shift. Soonyoung saying he has to sleep around eleven because he has work in the morning and Wonwoo just stopped replying around the same time, Seokmin assumed the elder just fell asleep mid conversation again and smiles. He always find it cute whenever he does and his friends kept asking him why. Mingyu even pointing out how annoying that must be. But Seokmin just thought that it’s kind of sweet, thinking about how Wonwoo was probably really sleepy to begin with but still tries to reply to him until he eventually passes out. He doesn’t voice this out, though.

 

Seokmin opened up his and Soonyoung’s messages and laughed at the memes Soonyoung’s been using in their conversation. Seokmin specially loves the ones where the memes were their friends and most of the ones they use are of Wonwoo.

 

Seokmin smiles at the thought of how close they’ve gotten after just a week of knowing each other. But then again, the breakfast after the first time they met was like a massive jumpstart in their friendship. Seokmin dragging Soonyoung inside Wonwoo’s house and Wonwoo pretending to be all stern and rigid, giving Soonyoung cold glares all throughout the time it took for him to cook, only to start sobbing once Soonyoung had told him his side of their story. Seokmin gave them as much privacy as he can by cleaning up the table and making another batch of coffee for the rest of the Jeons once they all wake up. Seokmin looked over the two, sharing a hushed conversation from the other side of the table as Soonyoung reassures Wonwoo that he doesn’t need to apologize as he wipes the tears still falling down Wonwoo’s cheeks. Seokmin feels his heart choke up a bit but decided to drown out the sound of his heart screaming in pain by focusing on the radio playing somewhere in the living room.

 

An hour after that, the rest of the Jeons joined them in their kitchen and Seokmin ended up helping Bohyuk with another set of breakfast as Wonwoo introduces Soonyoung to his parents as his ex-boyfriend-slash-really close friend. Soonyoung flushes as Wonwoo’s mom kept joking about how stupid Wonwoo was for leaving “ _such a sweet and cute boy_ ” _._ Both Wonwoo and Soonyoung tensed up at that and Seokin wonders if Wonwoo’s dad caught on that it was a sensitive topic or not but Seokmin thanked him silently for changing the topic by asking Soonyoung about his course and how proud he must be of himself for being independent at such a young age. He even joked about how Wonwoo probably wouldn’t survive a whole year without someone having to cook for him since he’d probably just eat convenience store meals and cup noodles. Wonwoo glared at his dad as Bohyuk laughed out loud.

 

They spent another hour talking with the Jeons before Wonwoo said he and Seokmin had to help Soonyoung to the station to go home. Soonyoung looked crestfallen for a moment and then smiled instantly as he politely turned down Wonwoo’s parent’s invitation for lunch. They waited for Wonwoo to change and Seokmin was then confronted by Bohyuk as they were putting their coats on.

 

“You like my brother, right?” He asked, Seokmin looked at Soonyoung, who was in the middle of wearing his coat, and then looked back at Bohyuk, while pointing a finger at himself.

“Me?” He asked, and both Soonyoung and Bohyuk snickered.

“Yes, you. You like him, right?” Bohyuk asked and Seokmin took a deep breath before nodding his head.

“And you guys are okay now, right? No more baggage?” Bohyuk turned his attention at Soonyoung who’s eyes widened at that before nodding his head as well.

“Good. Just wanted the both of you to know that.” Bohyuk said as Wonwoo emerges from the stairs, looking at the three.

“What’s going on here?” He asked, Seokmin and Soonyoung shared a look and smiled at each other before smiling up at Wonwoo.

“What did you tell them, you brat!” Wonwoo held Bohyuk in a chokehold that would make Jihoon so proud if he was there to see it, before letting go and pushing him back towards the kitchen, saying that he shouldn’t let their mom do the dishes. Wonwoo then yelled his good bye as Seokmin and Soonyoung yelled their thank yous before Wonwoo lead them out.

 

Wonwoo’s plan wasn’t to make Soonyoung go home early, but to take Soonyoung on a short tour of the park and to treat the two with something from the convenience store by the park, which left the two alone on the swings.

 

“Seokmin.” Soonyoung called out. Seokmin looked over to his right and saw Soonyoung sitting on the third swing, leaving the middle one empty.

“You really like Wonwoo, right?” Seokmin smiled and nodded. Soonyoung smiled as well.

“Good. I’m glad he had you that night. I’m glad he has someone like you.” Soonyoung said and Seokmin picked up a pebble by his shoe and threw it gently at Soonyoung where it hit his thigh.

“You have me now, too.” Seokmin said, smiling as Soonyoung smiled brightly at that.

“But, not like that. I mean that in the most no homo way.” Seokmin added and Soonyoung laughed.

“Wow, way to break my heart before i even give it to you.” Soonyoung said, pressing a gloved palm over his chest as he feigned a sad and forlorn look.

“What?” the two of them whipped their head behind them and saw Wonwoo with a plastic bag hanging in the fold of his elbow as he tries to balance three cups of what Seokmin assumes is hot chocolate. Seokmin smiles as he stood up and took two of the cups away from Wonwoo and was about to give one to Soonyoung when the elder stopped him.

“That one’s mine, it’s coffee.” Wonwoo then took the coffee cup from Seokmin and gave Soonyoung the other cup. Wonwoo then sat on the middle swing as Seokmin went back to where he was seated. Wonwoo then started fumbling inside the plastic bag and then gave a hotpack each to the two of them. Seokmin smiles as he feels Wonwoo’s fingers brush against his, feeling the elders cold fingers.

“You really should just wear gloves, Won. I mean, you know you’re weak against the cold.” Seokmin said and Soonyoung laughed.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Wonwoo then turned to face him and Seokmin had to assume he was glaring when Wonwoo said “What’s that supposed to mean?” with a really stern voice. Soonyoung then looked over Wonwoo’s head and gave Seokmin a pleading look and Seokmin just took a sip of his hot chocolate as he watches on as Soonyoung tries to save himself from Wonwoo’s argument.

 

Seokmin was brought back to the present when he hears someone ring the bell on the counter. He looks back and smiles as he saw the guy smiling from the other side of the counter.

 

“Hey, before anything else, I’m Seokmin.” Seokmin held out his hand and the guy took it with an amused smile.

“Uh, Vernon.” Seokmin smiles. _Right. Vernon._

“Hey, Vernon. So, what can I get for you today?” Vernon was looking up at the menu and Seokmin notices how he had already took off his coat and was now in a really cool looking hoodie.

“One hot dark chocolate cup, please.” Vernon said with a smile.

“Anything to eat?” Seokmin asked and Vernon just smiled as he shook his head no. Seokmin then told him his total and Vernon gave him an exact amount. Seokmin smiles as he gave him the receipt and told him he can wait for his drink now or he can just bring it over the table, since it was really fast and easy to do. Vernon decided to just wait for it and stood in front of the prep area and watches on as Seokmin made the drink. Seokmin smiles as Vernon reacts to everything he does, from cutting the chocolate tablet, to grating it, and even as he pours hot milk in the cup. Vernon’s smile widened as he got the drink from Seokmin and Seokmin laughs quietly.

“Hey, do you want whipped cream? Free of charge.” Seokmin offers and Vernon’s smile brightened up even more.

“I think you mean it’s _on the house_.” Seokmin laughs at that. Seokmin then pulled out the whipped cream from the mini fridge and put on as much as he can on top of the cup.

“If they ask why you got whipped cream, just tell them you told me it’s your birthday.” Seokmin said in a hushed voice and Vernon’s smile dropped.

“Don’t worry. It’s actually my birthday so it’s really no big deal.” Seokmin said and Vernon smiled softly before thanking Seokmin and heading back to his table.

 

Seokmin was about to go back to his book when the bell by the door rang again, and a chorus of voices started singing the Happy Birthday song in the most obnoxiously loud and out of tuned way as humanly possible.

 

Seungcheol was in the very front, holding a bunch of balloons, along Jun and Mingyu who also had balloons with them. Seungcheol and Jun started tying them everywhere, on the chairs, at the end of tables, and Mingyu started giving one on every person inside the cafe. Seokmin then looked back at the door and saw Jihoon and Minghao supporting the cake Wonwoo was holding as they walked towards Seokmin. Wonwoo mouthing a _surprise_ when he locked eyes with Seokmin and Seokmin could feel himself tear up. When the song was closing in on the end, Seungcheol went up to him and placed a phone in front of him and he laughs as Soonyoung had a party hat on and everyone stopped singing so he could sing the last _happy birthday to you-_ on his own. And he made sure to make it as long and as annoying as he possibly could. The customers then started clapping as soon as the song ended and Seokmin laughs as he feels a tear slip down his face. He feels himself flush as he hears a few of the girls sitting near the counter coo at him and Seungcheol went around the counter to hug him from behind as tight as he could.

 

Seokmin looked up and saw Wonwoo right in front of him, smiling so wide with his nose scrunching up, lifting his glasses a bit as his curly hair frame his face. Seokmin sees their friends pile around behind Wonwoo and Seokmin smiles as Wonwoo placed the cake, a simple rectangular cake that is obviously done and decorated by Mingyu, on top of the counter.

“Make a wish.” Wonwoo said and Seokmin laughs as he feels tears still streaming down his face and he can’t wipe them away cause Seungcheol still has his arms trapped in his hug. Wonwoo then reached over and gently wiped Seokmin’s cheeks with the sleeves of his sweater and Seokmin laughs. He leans down and blew the candles out. Everyone cheered and Seokmin laughed.

“Okay. Everyone gets a free slice of cake!” Seokmin yells and the rest of the cafe erupts in celebratory cheers.

 

The night went on fast.

Jihoon had to physically remove Seungcheol from Seokmin because, as Jihoon explains, the elder was kind of sentimental when it comes to birthdays.

“He thinks every friend he has that’s younger than him is his own child.” Jihoon added.

“But he’s the oldest in our group.” Seokmin said and Jihoons sighed.

“I _know.”_ Jihoon said, as he handed Seokmin their gift. Jihoon and Seungcheol got him an old vinyl record of the songs Jihoon thought Seokmin would like. Mingyu and Minghao then took Seungcheol’s place and wrapped Seokmin in a group hug as Jun took a picture from the other side of the counter. Mingyu and Minghao got him a scarf with a matching pair of gloves with a comment of _‘since you keep running out of gloves’_ from Minghao as he looked at Wonwoo. Seokmin laughs and thanked the two as Mingyu wrapped the scarf around him. Mingyu then took the cake and had told Seokmin he’d start with the cutting and Minghao and Jun hastily went to his side cause as much as he is good at cooking and baking, Mingyu and a knife is a combination that usually never really ends well.

Seokmin then picks up the phone again as he saw Soonyoung waving frantically at the screen. Soonyoung apologizes that he couldn’t be there but promised that he’d be able to hang out with everyone as soon as he could, and that he’d give Seokmin his gift then.

Wonwoo then took the phone from Seokmin and gave it to Seungcheol before smiling at Seokmin.

“Happy birthday.” Wonwoo said and Seokmin smiled.

“Thanks. You guys didn’t have to do this you know. A simple text or a happy birthday gif would’ve been fine.” Seokmin says and Wonwoo scoffs.

“As if. We’re cool guys okay. We’re so above just messaging. That’s like, for kids.” right after he said that, Mingyu whined and the two looked over and saw him towering over Minghao but the latter was holding the knife away from the taller who was pouting, whining that he could do it himself.

“Right. Cool guys.” Seokmin said and Wonwoo laughs.

“He’s _your_ friend. And besides, we can’t give you our gifts through text.” Wonwoo said.

“I don’t _need_ gifts.” Seokmin protested but Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“That’s too bad. Can i still give mine, though?” Wonwoo asked. Seokmin sighed and nodded. Wonwoo then smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss Seokmin’s cheek.

 

Seokmin stood still, eyes wide, as he stares at Wonwoo’s smug smile from over the counter. He could see a few customers looking at them with knowing smiles from over Wonwoo’s shoulder and Seokmin feels himself flush even more. Before he can even protest, or say anything, Jun yelled that the cake was ready and Seungcheol and Jun started handing out cakes to the customers as Jihoon and Minghao handled plating them as Mingyu sat on the other end of the table, munching on his own slice of cake with a pout on his face as he held Seungcheol’s phone in front of him, probably talking to Soonyoung. _More like Soonyoung trying to calm down the baby_ Wonwoo added and Seokmin laughed.

 

The people in the cafe slowly decreased as time passed by. Everyone enjoyed the cake and Mingyu’s pout was put away as a group of girls started complimenting him and his baking and Minghao let him soak in the attention as long as he doesn’t have to babysit anymore. Half the customers were gone by 2:00 AM and all the dishes were cleaned by 2:30 AM thanks to Jun and Jihoon helping Seokmin to speed things up. By 3:00 AM there were only two people left in the cafe as everyone was saying their goodbyes to Seokmin. Wonwoo having to be literally pulled back by Jihoon because he was insisting that he could just stay with Seokmin. Seokmin smiles as he reassures him that he’d be fine and that they can celebrate later on in the day, pulling off Wonwoo’s hands that were wrapped around his arm. Seokmin invited everyone in his house later on, saying that his parents has a surprise party planned.

 _How is it a surprise party if you already know about it?_ Jihoon asked. Mingyu smiled as Minghao sighed.

 _He’s just too nice and pretends to be surprised for his mom._ Minghao explained and Seokmin doesn't know what to feel when the rest of them just nods and seems to just accept that as a fact.

 

Seokmin can’t help the smile that seems to be stuck in his face as he was cleaning up the counter. The day has barely begun and somehow he already knows that this is the best birthday he has ever had

 

He was in the middle of saying his good night to Soonyoung when he hears a customer leave, saying goodbye to his friend and Seokmin sees that it was Vernon. He smiles as he finished his message and then started replying to Wonwoo

 

**I’m gonna be fine wonu.**

**I’ve been alone here before, y’know.**

**Been kind of doing this even before i met you guys.**

 

Seokmin sees Wonwoo typing and smiles at how quick it took him to see his messages. Almost as if he was waiting for Seokmin to reply.

 

**_Wonu_ **

**So you dont need me? :((**

**Fine.**

**I guess i just have to give away your gift to someone else…**

_Recieved at 3:46 AM_

 

Seokmin smiles at that and decided to tease the elder a bit more.

 

**But i already got my gift?**

**Does this mean i could’ve gotten more kisses if i asked?**

**Don't give them away yet UnU**

 

Seokmin saw the typing bubble pop up instantly and then disappear and then pop up again for three times before Wonwoo finally sent a message.

 

**_Wonu_ **

**THATS NOT YOUR GIFT.**

**IM GONNA GIVE YOU AN ACTUAL GIFT OKAY.**

**Youre so annoying im gonna go to sleep now**

_Recieved at 3:49 AM_

 

Seokmin laughs at that and replied with a ‘ _good night wonu’_ and a bunch of kissy face emojis. He then pockets his phone and continued on with cleaning up the counter before going around the tables to pick up the remaining plates and glasses and to wipe the table clean. He still has a massive grin on his face as he cleans and he can’t help a bubble of laughter coming up from his chest. He looks up and sees Vernon smiling up at him and he feels himself flush for the nth time.

 

“Sorry.” Seokmin laughs awkwardly as he made his way to Vernon’s table to pick up the empty glasses on his table before wiping the table clean.

“Nah, It’s alright. Seems like a great start for a birthday.” Vernon said. Seokmin smiles.

“Yeah. They’re great.” Seokmin feels himself smile wider as he thought back on how great his friends are. He caught himself daydreaming again and shook his head slightly. He was about to say something when he saw Vernon’s vacant look. He had both hands around his glass on the table as he stared blankly ahead.

“Hey.” Vernon jumped slightly at that and cleared his throat before smiling up at Seokmin.

“Sorry. Just lost myself there.” He laughed awkwardly and Seokmin sighed before smiling.

“You okay?” Seokmin asked and Vernon smiled up at him again before nodding. Seokmin smiled, grabbed the tray of glasses and mugs, and then stood up straight. He gave Vernon another smile before going back to the counter. He was about to start cleaning the rest of the glasses when he suddenly started making another drink. He smiled to himself as he finished up the drink and went back out to Vernon’s table. He placed the drink in front of the younger and grabbed the now cold mug in front of Vernon.

“Just a friendly advice.” Seokmin said as he stood up straight.

“But keeping things in like that won’t benefit you or anyone around you... If you want you can talk to me about it? Sometimes a stranger is better company when you want an unbiased opinion, y’know?” Vernon looked up at him and smiled. He thanked Seokmin for the drink and Seokmin went back behind the counter.

 

Seokmin was halfway through cleaning the rest of the mugs when he heard Vernon clearing his throat. He was standing in front of the counter with the mug lifted in one hand as he smiles.

“Uh… can i get extra whipped cream? Its… it’s kind of my birthday today.” Seokmin laughs at that and Vernon does too. Seokmin took of his gloves and went to grab the whipped cream before coming up to face Vernon. Seokmin’s smile faltered as he saw Vernon’s face.

 

Vernon placed his cup on the counter as he wiped the tears off of his cheeks, voice hoarse as he laughs it off.

“It’s… it’s actually really my birthday today.” Vernon croaked out as he smiled brightly at Seokmin with tears still running down his face. Seokmin then put down the whipped cream on top of the table, untied his apron as he went around the counter, and wrapped Vernon in a hug as the younger buried his face on his chest with his arms slowly wrapping around Seokmin’s back.

 

Seokmin doesn’t know what Vernon is possibly going through. He doesn’t know why he would cry at the fact that it’s his birthday today, as well. But Seokmin knows that the best thing he could probably do for now is just to let him know that he has someone on his birthday.

 

They stood there for a few minutes, Vernon’s sobs slowly dying down as Seokmin rubs a comforting hand on his back and another on his head. Seokmin feels Vernon stepping away from the hug and he stepped back with his hands on each of Vernon’s shoulders.

“Oh my god, this is embarrassing.” Vernon said, his voice gruff as he laughs along with Seokmin.

“Not really. I mean, if i knew i had the same birthday as me, i’d cry too.” Seokmin joked and they both laughed.

Seokmin then asked Vernon to go back to his seat and to wait for the elder as Seokmin went back around the counter to make himself a drink as well as he brought out the remaining cake from the fridge. He also placed the can of whipped cream on the tray before heading towards Vernon’s table.

 

Vernon laughs as he sees Seokmin coming and Seokmin feels satisfied at the sight of the younger laughing. Seokmin put a cup in front of Vernon, and another on the other side of the table, before placing the remaining cake in front of them and the whipped cream on the side.

 

“Unlimited whipped cream for the birthday boys and complimentary cake, as well.” Seokmin gave Vernon a fork before he started digging in on the cake. Seokmin laughs as Vernon puts an ungodly amount of whipped cream on top of his drink and then on his cake and Vernon laughed harder as Seokmin took a bite of the cake and then proceeded with filling his mouth with whipped cream.

 

Both of them laughed and snickered at each other and before they knew it, the cake was almost gone and the can of whipped cream is definitely empty. Seokmin checked the clock to see that it’s already ten minutes past 6AM.

 

“Hey.” Vernon called out to Seokmin and Seokmin sees him smiling down on the table as he stirs his drink.

“Thank you.” Vernon said. Seokmin smiles at that and nudged Vernon’s foot with his. Vernon then looked up at him and Seokmin gave him a smile.

“Happy birthday.” Vernon smiled and his eyes instantly glassed over and Seokmin felt a mixture of guilt and happiness at that.

“Oh my god. Please don’t cry!” Seokmin said and Vernon laughed as he wiped his tears away.

“It’s alright. It’s just… This is the first time I’ve ever properly celebrated my birthday ever since we moved here.” Vernon gave him a sad smile and Seokmin gave him a smile back.

 

Seokmin looked to his right and saw the sun peeking in through the horizon. He looked back at Vernon and saw him looking at the sunrise too. The mix of pink and bright orange tainting Vernon’s face. He smiles out of nowhere and Seokmin can’t help but smile too.

 

“My mom used to wake me up before sunrise on my birthday to watch the sun come out. She’d say it’s because i have to thank the sun for bringing light on my day.” Vernon’s gaze didn’t leave the scene outside as he kept talking.

“She lives in the states now, we all used to, but we moved here when i was just a kid. But our grandma died 6 years ago and she didn’t want our grandad to be alone so she went back. We moved here for my dad’s job so i kept asking why we can’t come with her instead of staying here. Our dad’s never home and he is it’s just to work some more.” A tear fell down Vernons cheek and Seokmin decided to just look at the sunrise as well.

“I haven’t celebrated my birthday since my mom left. My little sister buys me a small cake that we’d share and then gives me a present but…” Seokmin looks at the street lamps automatically shutting off one by one as he hears Vernon sniffling, trying to catch his breath.

“Timezones suck.” Vernon let out a throaty laugh and Seokmin laughed along as well.

“She says good morning when i’m about to go to bed and eats lunch when i eat breakfast…” Vernon then laughed. The kind of laugh that’s heavy and humorless. The kind of laugh you’d never want to hear from someone that’s crying

“She said she’ll… said that she’ll keep in touch. As if you can keep something _like_ touch. Everytime she tries to reach out it just reminds me of how far she is and it’s frustrating.” Seokmin can hear Vernon’s breathing get more ragged as he talks and can feel him struggling to speak as he goes on.

“I just… it feels so alone.” Vernon says. Seokmin glanced over at him and saw a completely different person. This wasn’t the Vernon who held himself in front of everyone at the cafe. Not the vernon who was cracking up hours ago as his friends mess around. He looked smaller. His shoulders hung low as he held his face in his hands.

 

“You don’t have to be alone.” Seokmin says.   
“I’ll never know what it’s like to be so far away from… well far away from the home you know. But i do know what it’s like to be alone in a crowded room.” Seokmin smiles sadly as he sees vernon wipe his face aggressively, puffy eyes staring, questioning.

“I’m not one for crowds. Like, social events and stuff like that. I can go to parties my friends drag me to, but i have a talent for blending in with the furniture so im not really worried.” That earns a light chuckle at the other.

“But yeah, i have a thing with trusting new people. So that got in the way of me trying to not be lonely anymore.”

“That’s not… I’m not really that alone. I’ve got tons of friends.”

“Wow, okay. No need to rub it in my face.” Seokmin jokes and Vernon smiles at that.

“Shut up. I… i’ve got friends, yeah. But like… i feel like i pretended to be okay in front of them for so long that i don’t know how to act like me in front of them.” Vernon’s face scrunches in a confused expression and sighs.

“I have no idea what i’;m talking about but… i just feel like such a fake sometimes. I’ve got tons of people i can eat with at lunch and i get invited to parties, yes. But none of them knows what movies i like or what books i read. I bet none of them even knows i read!”

Vernon looks down on the remains of their cake and sighs.

“I’ve only talked and gotten to know one guy and he seems so perfectly functional it almost makes me bitter. I mean, he’s younger than i am but he’s in our grade. Plus, he’s really nice and friendly.”

“He seems like a good guy to hang with.” Seokmin says and Vernon nodded.

“Yeah… they all are… but…” Vernon took a deep breath and sighed.

“None of them even knows my birthday.” Seokmin looks at the other and sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Seokmin says. He doesn’t know what to say, if he was being honest.

“No, please don’t. Just talking to you feels… well, feels nice.” Seokmin smiles at that and before he could say anything back their attention was drawn to the bell ringing on top of the door.

 

Yuta smiles at them and Seokmin feels like he’s been brought back to reality.

 

Seokmin looks across him and sees Vernon wiping at his face aggressively which made Seokmin smile.

“Go fix yourself in the bathroom.” Seokmin suggested and Vernon smiles as he stood up and disappeared in the bathroom. Seokmin stood up as well and was cleaning up their table when he feels arms wrap around from behind.

“Happy birthday!” Yuta said brightly and Seokmin laughs as he thanks him. Yuta took over the cleaning and Seokmin invited him over to his party later on which he happily said he’ll come. Seokmin went around the counter towards the back room to take his apron off and grab for his coat and bag before heading out.

 

He sees Vernon putting on his coat as Yuta wipes their table.

 

“Hey.” Seokmin called out. Both of them looked up and Seokmin laughs.  
“You doing anything later today? We kind of have a party and maybe you’d want to come? You can bring your sister?” Seokmin suggested and Vernon smiles at that.

“Yeah. Yeah that’d be nice.” both of them then headed out of the door as Seokmin bid yuta goodbye and hopes him to have a great day.

 

“You know when you told me you have troubles with people?” Vernon says as they walk further away from the cafe.

“I thought it was kind of a lie… I mean, given how many people you have now.” Vernon says and Seokmin smiles.

 

He does have a lot of people in his life now and he’s thankful for that. He smiles at Vernon and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“You do, too. You have me from now on, at least.”

Vernon laughs at that and Seokmin suggest they meet up somewhere so Vernon won’t get lost later on the way to their house. They then exchange numbers and Seokmin can’t help but smile when Vernon asks him to save it as a different name. And so they said their good byes light heartedly knowing full well it’s another beginning.

 

**_Hansol_ **

**I wont have a gift for u later**

**Hope thats ok lol**

_Recieved at 6:24 AM_

 

Seokmin laughs and replies with a “i dont have a gift for you too so we’re even” before sending Wonwoo a text that he’s on his way home. Seokmin pockets his phone afterwards and looked up at the sky. He thinks twice if he should thank the sun as well but decides to just thank it later on as he heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE THAT WAS TO YOUR LIKING!!  
> this was their bday fic i made last feb but only finished today cause acad requirements held me hostage UnU
> 
> I hope the story was okay? and i hope i did the song justice cause it's one of my fave seventeen songs! tell me what you think in the comments or hit me up on twitter im @punk_assnerd!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope you stay tuned for more chapters to come!!


End file.
